It wasn't the first time, but it was the last time
by Califrania
Summary: Helga runs away from home for the last time. And in her struggle, Arnold comes and helps her through everything. As she becomes a member of his family, what happens to her family? Will they finally get better? Or worse...?
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't the first time, but it was indeed the last. Helga couldn't take her father's anger anymore or her mother's drinking problem. Or even her sisters ego. But he packed as many things as she could into her backpack. Even her precious locket with her love right in the middle, She decided to run away, this time for good but she didn't know where to go. But as Helga went down the stairs, she saw her mother drinking again and her father watching the TV blasted. Instead of sneaking away, she walked right past them, just one final check if they even cared.

"Go…go….COME ON GET A TOUCH DOWN!" Bob shouted.

"I'm leaving dad." Helga said while dropping her bag.

"AWE COME ON! YOU JUST HAD THE BALL!" Bob threw the remote on the ground. But he noticed Helga. "What do you want?"

"I'm leaving."

"Great, can you grab me a sandwich on the way out?" He picked up the remote again and started switching channels.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and go do it yourself?"

"hey-Hey-HEY!" Bob got up. "I don't like this attitude, missy! You can't do one simple thing for me?"

"Like you have done things for me! I'm your daughter, not your maid!" She picked up her bag. "That's why I am leaving." She started walking to the door. Of course she passed the kitchen where Miriam was drinking more, with her head down on the table.

"What do you mean leave?" Bob pulled her arm away before he could grab the door nob. "You're staying HERE!"

"Let go of me BOB!" tears started coming from her eyes. "I don't like you hurting me anymore!"

"YOU WANNA LEAVE? FINE!"

Then Helga felt a sharp heat hit from the side of her face, it hit her so hard that she fell over and hit the door. Bob took her bag and threw it across the hallway as he stormed up the stairs.

"Why couldn't she be like Olga." He muttered as he slammed the door.

Helga stood up with tears streaming down her face, and as she picked up some of her clothes, she also packed some sissors and money from the counter. She turned around to see her Mom, barely standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Olga, wha…why are you back from college?" Miriam hiccupped.

Helga swallowed, and said "Goodbye." To her mother. As she shed more tears, her Mother tried to walk but fell to the ground.

"MOM!" She cried and helped her mother to the couch, and pulled a blanket on her. She tried running out of the room, but she stepped on something and heard a shatter. She looked to see her locket broken. Holding back more tears, she put everything that broke in her bag and walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2Helga?

It was pouring buckets, but she couldn't walk back into that house. With her parents problems, that house was a terrible image to remember and look at. She put her bag on her head and walked to the nearest convince store. She went right to the hair color isle. She didn't want her parents to recognize her anymore. She found a dark brown color that went well with her eyes. She also bought some tweezers, a bag of chips, a soda, and a cheap sweater that was too big for her. She paid and started walking down the streets.

It started to thunder with a mixture of lightning. She went into a diner and headed right to the bathroom and locked the door. Helga took the hair color and scissors out of her bag and placed it right on the sink. One by one, she took each hair in between her eyes and removed her eyebrow. She took out the hair-dye and turned her lovely blond hair that her mother has, and turned it into a deep dark brown. She looked at herself in the mirror as the dark brown washed down the drain. She didn't even know who she was. She didn't even look like the old Helga. The old Helga that would push around people at school when she was 9, but now at 14, who was she? She picked up her bag, walked outside, and sat in an ally. Where she pulled out her chips and soda and started eating. When she was done, she realized that she was all out of money. And also had no idea where to go. So she sat there, cuddling her legs to her chest as her oversized hoodie sheltered her head.

_Why aren't you more like Olga?_

_I'm Helga, Dad._

_I'm Helga, Mom._

_I'm Helga, Miriam_

_I'm Helga, Bob_

_Helga,_

_Helga_

_Helga…_

_Helga…_

_"_Helga?"

She was scared to look up. And then she felt the rain stop pouring on her head. She looked up and saw an umbrella.

"Is that you?"

It was Arnold.


	3. Chapter 3The Family

Without any words, she just looked down and answered "Yes."

Arnold got on his knees right in front of Helga. "Are you okay?" He slowly lifted her hoodie off her face and stayed silent when he saw her new transformation. "Wha…What happened?"

Helga couldn't speak, because she was choking on tears. "I….I ca…." And then she buried her face into her knees. Arnold stood up but he still held the umbrella over her head. He could tell that she had nowhere to go. He knew what went on in the Pataki household. Miriam would drink, Bob would get angry, and Olga would just show off being perfect. It wasn't the nicest household, nor the healthiest to stay. As he looked at her crying in her muddy jeans and grey hoodie, with her new chopped hair that used to go all the way down her back, now barley on her shoulders, he had to do the right thing.

"Come with me." Arnold said, as he took Helga's hand. Helga gripped his hand and stood up with him. She had forgotten how tall he got and how pretty his eyes were. "I will take care of you." Arnold held the umbrella over her head and made sure her hand did not leave his. Helga held her bag that only contained a few pennies and her broken locket. They made it to the boarding house, where she was welcome with open arms.

"Kimba! What a sweet girl you brought here!" Grandma said while giving her a bowl of soup.

"Shortman, isn't this the girl who helped you on your trip to San Lorenzo?" Grandpa said while sitting in the chair next to Helga.

"Yes Grandpa, it is." Arnold smiled at Helga, who gave him a smile back. She started having her soup. That's when Miles walked in. "Arnold! Isnt this your little girlfriend?" Arnold turned red, Helga spat out her soup, and Grandma just chuckled.

"DAD! Uh….." Arnold said while scratching his head.

"SORRY! Sorry! Er…I mean, isn't this the girl who helped you save me and your mother from LaSombra?"

"Yes sir, I am. It's nice to see you again." Helga said.

"Stella! Stella come here!" Miles said. Stella came in and she automatically smiled when she saw Helga. "Well, look who it is!" Stella walked over to Helga and hugged her. Stella didn't want to mention the hair and her eyebrows, she could tell something was going on. Later on, the entire family sat at the table and ate dinner as they told stories. Mostly Pookie with her embarrassing stories about her grandson, making Arnold turn red. After dinner, Stella gave Helga some clothes to wear after her shower. In Helga's mind, she feels like this is her actuall family. Everyone loves each other and no one is fighting or drinking. Helga stayed in a spare room in the boarding house. When Helga got in her pajamas, Arnold knocked on her door.

"Is it okay to come in?" Arnold said outside the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Helga said. Arnold walked in and it looked like he was hiding something behind his back, but Helga didn't mention anything. She liked surprises.

"So I picked up your bag and uh, it broke…" he said.

"Oh. Well that's okay, I really didn't need it."

"And…I found a locket." Arnold said.

Oh, Crap.

Helga stood there turning red and had nothing to say. "I, uh…" Arnold showed his hands, and in his hands was the locket. But something was different with the locket. It wasn't broken anymore.

"It was shattered and cracked, and I felt bad. So I fixed it for you." Arnold handed it to her. Helga took it and looked at it carefully. It looked more perfect than it did before. It was shiny and everything!

"Arnold….It looks, wow." She turned even redder.

"I added something too…" Arnold carefully took the locket and turned it around in Helga's hand. In small letters on the back of the locket were the words _I love You._

Helga was almost in tears. "Ar….Arnold…"

"Helga, you told me you loved me back when we saved the neighborhood. I told you I loved you when we were in the jungle. My love hasn't stopped. I know we were 9, but I always thought of you as my girlfriend ever since then." Arnold took her hands. "I love you….Girlfriend."

Helga shed a tear. "No one has loved me like you have…" Arnold took her chin, and kissed her gently. Helga started to shed more tears, she was right. She hasn't felt this much love in a long time. Or ever!

And then there was a phone call.


	4. Chapter 4Nightime

Without even thinking, Helga pulled away from the kiss and hid under the blanket. Arnold was confused, but he went to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Is she there?" Said a deep voice.

"I uh, don't understand what you mean by 'She'.." Arnold replied.

"You know who 'She' is, Orphan boy."

Arnold automatically knew who it was. He wasn't an idiot! He knew who called him that when he was lost without his parents. Big Bob was looking for Helga. But Arnold isn't going to let Helga be in the hands of her abusive father.

"I don't know who this 'She' is. Whoever it is, 'She' is not here." He hung up the phone. He went back into Helga's room. Helga was on the bed crying, she was scared.

"Helga….Do you need to talk?" Arnold rubbed her back and sat next to her.

"I…it's hard to say….i don't feel like mentioning it right now." Helga muffled into her hands.

"Alright…Well, if you need to talk, I am always here." Arnold kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too…" Helga hugged Arnold one last time before he left the room. She went under the blankets and started to dream. But that dream turned into a nightmare.

_Helga was 5. She was small and helpless, she couldn't do much but she was independent from a younger age than 5. She went into the kitchen, with empty plates on the counter and bottles of empty alcohol. She knew what was going on, her mom decided to drink when she was even younger. _

_"Mommy? Mommy, I'm hungry." Helga looked around. "Daddy? Daddy, can you get me some food please?" She went to the living room where her mother was crashed on the couch with bottles by her side. Her dad was watching TV, like always. "Daddy?"_

_"Oh god, what do you want?" Bob said. Helga could tell he just smoked some cigars and drank some beer._

_"Daddy, I'm hungry-"_

_"So? Get it yourself!" He drank more beer._

_"I can't daddy, Mommy?" Helga went over to her mom and shook her. "Mommy, wake up-"_

_"Don't touch your mother!" Bob yanked her off her mother. "Go in the kitchen, and eat something!"_

_"I cant daddy, I need your help!" Bob shoved her out of the room. She fell right on her face and landed on her front teeth. That's how she lost her first two teeth. By her father hurting her. Her mouth was bleeding alittle bit, but it hurt because her teeth weren't lose before. She started to cry._

_"Oh stop crying! Im trying to watch the game!"_

_"YOU HURT ME! DADDY DON'T HURT ME!" Helga screamed._

_"THERE IS NO SCREAMING IN MY HOUSE!" And then Bob grabbed her by the arm and-_

Helga woke up. She screamed and bursted into tears. Instead of just Arnold running in, it was the entire family that came in to comfort her. Stella, Miles, Grandpa, Grandma, everyone. Including Oscar! They all comforted her, but she just wanted to talk to Arnold. They all understood and they left her alone with Arnold.

"What kind of nightmare?" Arnold asked.

"It was…about my dad…" Helga said softly.

"Oh…how bad has it gotten?"

"Well my mom drinks more than ever, my dad smokes and hurts me all the time. The only time that he doesn't do that is when Olga is around. He stays happy when his favorite daughter is around."

"But what about Olga? Doesn't she know whats going on?" Arnold got closer to Helga.

"Olga of coarse believes my dad and mom." Helga sniffled. "Everyone changes when Olga comes over. My mom is actually sober for the weekend. She acts like she doesn't know what alcohol is! Its not fair!" Helga buried her head into Arnolds chest crying.

"Helga….i'm so sorry. I don't know how to change them to make you happy, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. You're family here. Stay here, with me and my family." He held her close.

"Okay….I will…." Helga held onto him. And instead of leaving, Arnold held her for the entire night. He fell asleep with her. He vowed never to let go of her and always keep her in his arms.

Always.


	5. Chapter 5Life with the Shortmans

It has been about 4 months now. Helga has been staying with Arnold all that time, and each day is a great day. She would wake up to a nice warm breakfast made by Grandma, she would sit next to Arnold reviewing homework, She would stay at the table and listen to Miles read the paper for the updates on Hillwood. Then she would get ready and walk to school with Arnold and Stella who was walking Abner. She would sit with Arnold their friends at lunch, and always have a smile on her face. After school she would go back to the boarding house and help clean up. Then Helga would sit and study with Arnold and do their homework. Life was peaceful and simple for Helga now. Her hair was starting to turn blond again and getting longer.

"Did you miss my blond hair?" Helga chuckled to Arnold.

"I think you look beautiful either way." Arnold kissed her cheek.

Life for Helga was now where she always wanted . She used to make everything for herself, study by herself, no one to help her. But now she had people that will help her through everything. She hadn't heard anything from her parents, or Helga. And she was fine with that.

It was Helga's 15th birthday. And what a way to spend it than with her TRUE family. Arnold took her out of the house out to get burgers and ice cream. The rest of the family in the house decided to throw a party for Helga. They decided to invite one other person that they thought was close to Helga. But they didn't know what was going on in the Pataki household at the time….

"Alright Helga, Lets go in and I can give you your present." Arnold said while holding Helga's hand going up the steps.

"Your present is giving me a loving home." Helga said with a red face.

"Eh, there is a little more." Arnold opened the door and covered her eyes. As he let go, everyone stood up and shouted "SURRRPISEEEE!"

Helga nearly broke down in tears. She felt so loved by all of them. Everyone, one by one, hugged her and kissed her and held her tight. They really treated her like family.

"And there is one more surprise!" Stella said.

"HELLO, BABY SISTER!" Olga said running down the stairs.

Arnold and Helga dropped their jaws and stared. "Olga…" Helga said softly.

"I cant believe your 15! You're growing up so fast!" Olga held her tight. "I missed you so much while I was in London!" (Olga had been staying in London being an Elementary teacher.) "Look at you- LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! Well, I'm not a fan of it but I think you look FAB-YOU-LUS!"

Arnold awkwardly chuckled, "Hey everyone, lets go get the pizza all set…" Arnold whispered into Helga's ear. "I will explain everything to them." And then he left. Leaving Helga to deal with Olga for the first time.

"Olga…I cant believe you are here." Helga sat on the steps of the stairs. "I thought you might hate me."

"Now, why would I hate you?" Olga sat next to her.

She sighed. "I ran away from home. I don't know if you can see it, because THEY always change personalities when you come home, but mom is a drunk and dad is abusive. And of course I am the bad kid. They look at you like the perfect kid. I ran away because I got tired of it. I got tired of it all. You didn't give a shit about me at all!" Helga started to cry.

"…Helga, I'm sorry. I am, I just….don't know how to deal with Mummy and Daddy. They are in bad times, I know that. I just am there to make sure that they are okay." Olga rubbed her back.

"Then why didn't you do anything about me?"

"Well, I wanted to take you to London. But Mummy and Daddy said that you needed to be here."

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME OUT OF THAT DAMN HOUSEHOLD?!" Helga buried her face in her hands. "Wow, thanks. Out of all the times I have been abused and shuned, you didn't do anything!"

"But I am here now!" Olga said. "Look, Helga. I feel terrible and I am a bad sister. No doubt that I feel this way. But its your birthday, and I want you to be happy. Please, lets go have a fun time. I see now that you're in a better home. That's all I wanted, and now you're safe. Come, lets go eat pizza."

Helga sighed. "Okay….okay." Together, they walked into the room. They sat there with the entire family and ate pizza. They gave Helga apologetic looks and glances. But Helga gave a hand motion and smile that said "Its alright." For once, with Olga, it was actually fun and they had a great time. They had pizza, cake, told stories, and presents. Helga thought to herself, _This is probably the best birthday I have had in years….with Olga. I'm not ready to forgive her, but I think I can be nice._

Then the phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6Miriam

People were having too much fun to pay attention to the phone. But the more they ignored it, the more it rang. Miles got up to grab the phone, to which he heard something so terrible to ever happen on a birthday.

"Are you….Oh my god. Yes, I will let her know." Miles hung up the phone and walked back into the living room with everyone else. "Arnold, Helga, Olga, I need to talk to you right now."

Helga, Olga, and Arnold looked at each other with confusion. But they walked out of the room and sat on the steps while Miles stood with concern.

"What's going on, Dad?" Arnold put her arm around Helga.

"I….I don't know how to say this….It's Miriam." Miles sighed and shook his head. "It's not good…"

"Mummy?!" Olga covered her mouth.

"You're mother is in the hospital. She abused Alcohol too much that….well she needs to stay in there for a long time." Miles put his hand on Helga's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Helga. Olga." Olga bursted into tears and ran outside. Helga just sat there in shock. She didn't know how to react to this.

"Helga, I am so sorry." Arnold held her close.

"I….I don't know what to say. I mean, I kinda expected this to happen." Helga didn't shed any tears. She felt bad, but she didn't have so much guilt.

"Do you want to go see her?" Arnold said. But there was a honking noise outside. Olga was already in the car ready to go. Helga had no choice, but her and Arnold went into the car with Olga and drove to the hospital. Helga was nervous but as long as Arnold is with her, she feels like she is ready for anything.

Arnold took Helga's hand and got out of the car with Olga, who had makeup running down her face. Helga felt bad that she wasn't reacting as much as she should, but she was confused about her feelings to her mother. Olga ran to the front desk, "Where is Miriam Pataki?"

"Well right now we aren't having visitors but-"

"EXCUSE ME! I am her daughter!" She looked at Helga. "WE are her daughters!"

"And Daughters Boyfriend too…" Arnold added.

"Please, we need to see her." Olga was about to drop to her knees and beg. But the nurse was nice enough to take them into Miriam's room. When they walked in, they saw her hooked up to tubes and an oxygen mask. Miriam was asleep, resting. Her body was almost destroyed from her alcohol.

"MUMMY!" Olga collapsed crying and crawled her way to the bed. "Mummy! Mummy it's me! Olga!"

Miriam just moaned and laid there with her eyes closed. Olga was holding her hand and kept repeating, "Shhh, Shhh, its going to be okay Mummy. It's going to be okay."

But Helga couldn't take looking at her mother like this. "I think we should go back, Arnold. I think my mother has everything she needs…" She meant Olga. But as she was about to walk out with Arnold…

"Helga, baby?"

Miriam.


	7. Chapter 7A better Ending

Helga immedietly turned around. She knew the sound of her own mothers voice, but this tone was sober. "Miriam?"

"Come to Mommy, honey." Miriam held out her hand that was covered with tubes. (the one that was not being held down by Olga) Helga didn't know how to react. This was the first mother-daughter moment she thought she ever had. She looked Miriam right in her red eyes. Her hair was messy and she looked miserable and terrible. But a smile was on her face.

"I….uh…" Helga couldn't even speak.

"Arnie, let's leave them alone." Olga took Arnolds hand and walked him out of the room. Helga kept her eyes on Arnold as he gave a face to her that said _You can do this, _as he walked out. Helga turned to her mother. "So…how are you feeling…"

"Helga….i'm sorry." Miriam said while trying to sit up.

"…For what…" Helga said while trying not to make eye contact.

"For wha- Everything!" Miriam said. Helga sat in a chair with her head down. "I know, I haven't been the best mother. I know I have been drinking a lot. But I cant handle that household anymore."

Helga still sat quiet. "Its because of me isn't it…I'm not the perfect daughter. Everything went down-hill when I was born."

"That isn't true-"

"Dad always said to me that ever since I was born, I screwed up life. Things were so perfect with just Olga around, and I was a huge mistake. I always kept upstairs in my room, writing…how miserable…" Helga started tearing up, "and depressed I am….and I couldn't take it anymore!" Helga broke down in tears. "I had no one to look up to, no one."

Miriam stayed silent as she watched her daughter cry. She opened her arms and started crying. Helga looked at her mother, ran to her arms, and as Miriam held her close to her, they cried together. "I promise I will get better, honey. I…I will go to rehab, I will divorce bob, and I will try to make a better environment for you. " They held each other tight. And for the rest of that night they got to know each other, learning more about one another. For the first time in their lives, they actually became mother and daughter.

What happened then?

Bob was arrested for abuse, he is serving 30 years in prison. He keeps hoping that his family will come and visit. But only Olga does. Helga and Miriam can't look at him the same. Bob regrets everything he did but no one can forgive him. Miriam went to Rehab, once she was relieased from the hospital. She vowed never to drink again. Miriam sold the house and used that money to buy a small house right across the street from Arnold. Each day Arnold and Helga would walk to school together, and Helga and Miriam would always go visit the boarding house. Each day was a great day. Helga had a bad childhood, but she was ready to face anything coming her way. With her mother sober, her sister a not so inconsiderate person anymore, and Arnold…Arnold….It was all that she needed. She was ready to face anything.

Anything.

**END.**


End file.
